Blumen-Mädchen Pretty Cure!
Blumen-Mädchen Pretty Cure!, or Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! according to the logo, is one of FairySina's Pretty Cure fan seasons. The series airs a year after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! but it is set in the same world and year as Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. The series' motifs are based on flowers. Note: The Cure names are written the english way with first names first. Production Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! was started after FairySina watched the 8. episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. She started to create the first German Cure, based on her home, which is in the south of Germany; Bavaria. Later, the Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! was revealed to become a series on Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! thread page. It was also revealed that this season will have 5 Cures. The first three Cure have been already designed. The last two aren't shown until April 7, 2014. In July 2015, "Flower Maiden Pretty Cure" was changed to its German original name "Blumenmädchen Pretty Cure!", which is the actual translation of Flower Maiden Pretty Cure. Story *''Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! Episodes'' Characters Cures * / Amelie is a hyperactive young girl, who loves flowers. In fact, her family owns a flower shop. She often helps out and knows very much about them. Her favorite flower is the blue rose. Her alter ego is Cure Raute and her theme colors are light blue and white. She is represented by diamonds. She can change into two alternate forms, Ice Cream Ballad and Pudding Symphony. * / Bettina is a young girl, who loves and knows almost every kind of music. Her father has a music store and she often spends time there. She is Claudia's best friend since childhood. Her alter ego is Cure Rechen and her theme color is red. She is represented by daisies. She can change into two alternate forms, Cupcake Medley and Pancake Remix. * Claudia is nice and self-aware young girl, who dreams of becoming a famous fashion designer. She has already designed some clothes, like all the things she wears or her younger cousin wears. She would love to design something for her best friend, Bettina, someday. Her alter ego is Cure Panther and her theme color is blue. She is represented by stars. She can change into two alternate forms, Peachy Rock'n Roll and Strawberry Swing. * Franziska is a energetic young girl, who is very smart. Though she hates it and very rare studies, she is very good at school. Similar to Bettina, Franzsika is very interested in music. Her alter ego is Cure Löwe and her theme color is yellow. She is represented by a clef. She can change into two alternate forms, Apple Blues ''' and '''Lemon Rumba. * Jessika is a calm and friendly young girl, whose family just moved to Munich. Jessika grew up in Augsburg and has still some friends there. She tries to stay connected with them. But she also found a new friend, Amelie. Her alter ego is Cure Schwaben and her theme color is black. She is represented by buttercups. She can change into two alternate forms, Donut Tango and Cookie Waltz. *'Other Cures' ** Karo is a good friend of Amelie's. She appears in Episode 15 for the first time. It revealed that she is also a Pretty Cure. But she refuses to join the Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! team. Her mascot's name is Bärchen. Her alter ego is Cure Blüte. Mascots * Blümchen is the mascot partner of the Flower Maiden Pretty Cures. She comes from the Blue Sky Kingdom and loves nature. She is sometimes a bit hyperactive and hates laziness. She ends her sentences with "~chen". Aliies * Blue is the spiritual being of Earth, who doesn't help the Cures here very much. He stays with the Japanese Pretty Cures and helps them more and gives them more attention than other Cures. That's why, the German Pretty Cures don't like him. Phantom Empire * The main villian of the Flower Maiden Pretty Cure!. She was originally one of the generals of Phantom Empire, but later started to lead by herself. Minor Characters * Leona is Amelie's mother. * Benno is Amelie's father. Locations * is the main location of this season. All Cures live there. The story plays in the Altstadt-Lehel district. * is the town, Jessika's family comes from. Items * - The girls' transformation item. * - * - * * - Trivia *Though all the Cures use a PreChanMirror, no Cure shows them on their profile pictures or after transformation. *The logo of the season shows both, the English and the German title. *Blumenmädchen Pretty Cure! is the first Pretty Cure series to be set outside of Japan. *Blumenmädchen Pretty Cure! is the first Pretty Cure series without a pink Cure. Gallery German_Cure2.png|Cure Raute German_Cure.png|Cure Rechen German_Cure3.png|Cure Panther German Cure4.png|Cure Loewe German Cure5.png|Cure Schwaben CureRautePreCard.png|Cure Raute's PreCard CureRechenPreCard.png|Cure Rechen's PreCard CurePantherPreCard.png|Cure Panther's PreCard CureLoewePreCard.png|Cure Loewe's PreCard CureSchwabenPreCard.png|Cure Schwaben's PreCard blümchen.png|Blümchen's profile CureRautePose.png|Cure Raute's Pose References Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! Category:FairySina Category:Fan Created International Pretty Cures